Opposites Attract
by Loony-1995
Summary: Their love was more forbidden than Romeo and Juliet but that wouldn't stop them. Nothing would. Their love would be their secret until the very end. Yet it killed them to pretend it didn't exist.


It was strange. They were complete opposites. They shouldn't have worked out.

One was calm, relaxed and easy-going.

The other cold, calculating and aloof.

One was a Gryffindor.

The other was a Slytherin.

How it had truly started neither really knew but they knew it felt right between them.

They would tell no one.

They couldn't stay a couple forever; people just wouldn't let that happen. But their love would last until the end.

It would be their secret and they would do whatever they had to in order to protect it.

'Oh My Merlin, I've been getting daggers for the last month! I've never done anything to that pug faced bitch... Won-Won, are you listening?' Lavender pouted at her boyfriend as he sat next to her in the Great Hall.

'Yeah, who?' Ron hadn't been listening in truth and he had found that the response "who" usually convinced her that he had been. His thoughts weren't with this girl.

'Pansy bloody Parkinson... you know I think she's just jealous of my beauty,' she got out her compact mirror and stared at herself. 'I'm beautiful, aren't I Won?'

Ron made an agreeing noise.

'Parkinson's fugly isn't she?'

Again Ron agreed.

But in reality, he couldn't disagree more. Her sleek, smooth black hair hung perfectly in a bob which framed her striking face flawlessly. There was nothing pug-like about her. Everything about Pansy Parkinson was perfect.

She wasn't as cold or nasty as people thought; she had a lovely smile which lit up her face when she laughed. She was caring and beautiful both inside and out.

To say Ron loved her with every inch of his body, mind and soul would be an understatement. Nothing could describe how he truly felt.

Every time he had to hold, kiss or touch Lavender he felt sick. It felt he was dying. But he had to for the sake of him and Pansy. He had to pretend to hate Pansy, like he hated any other Slytherin, and he had to pretend to like Lavender, whom he liked as much as he liked Draco Malfoy.

Pansy hated seeing Lavender Brown in Ron's arms. It killed her almost as much as pretending to hate him did. Every time she had to yell an insult at him, she hoped he wouldn't feel hurt and would understand she meant none of it.

Ron was gorgeous to look at with his crystal blue eyes; pronounced, sharp cheekbones; and freckles that lightly dusted his nose and cheeks. He was funny, kind and smart. She couldn't think of a better man (for that was what he was, not just another boy) to spend the rest of her life with and she meant that; she would happily spend the rest of her life with Ronald Weasley.

But as if it was ever going to happen.

She would leave Hogwarts with some O.W.L.S., some N.E.W.T.S. and a husband in the form of Draco Malfoy (who, for the record, she couldn't stand). Then she would be forced to have his child, only one of course - it was Malfoy tradition to have one child and she didn't think she could bare to have any more for his children.

But she would never love him; she would never love another like she loved Ronald Weasley. He was her rock, confidant and lover.

They managed to make their relationship last for four blissful years until the War started.

She married Draco Malfoy and became a death eater.

He married Hermione Granger and became an auror.

Complete opposites but still completely in love.

She helped him escape when Snatchers brought him to Malfoy Manor.

He helped her escape when Malfoy Manor was overtaken at the downfall of Voldemort.

Their paths would rarely meet and when they did, all they could do to express their undying love was a small smile.

* * *

_I've never done a Ron/Pansy fic but I adore them so I tried to do my own. I hope I did okay!_

I ship Ron and Pansy. Not because they're the "leftovers" from Dramione, I don't even ship Dramione. But because to me, their personalities clash in a way that just goes together. It doesn't really make sense but I ship them. Plus, it's really hot_ - I can't really remember where I found that but I totally agree._

_Seriously, they're **Ronsy** - a ship has never sounded so good._


End file.
